Saving Starscream
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Shattered Glass: When Starscream refused to work with the Autobots, they decide to rape him and force a sparkbond with Optimus, but will he be saved in time? This story is the extended version of my one-shot "Saving Starscream" and it has rape and slash in it. It is first non-consensual rape and attempted sparkbonding first, then it is Megs/Screamer


**Saving Starscream  
**

**Shattered Glass**: When Starscream refused to work with the Autobots, they decide to rape him and force a sparkbond with Optimus, but will he be saved in time? This story is the extended version of my one-shot "Saving Starscream" and it has rape and slash in it.

**Author notes:** Have not been active the past several years: did a bit of grad school and got married. The stories will be rewritten and updated on a more regular basis.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Job Offer**

Starscream looked around his college dorm room and realized that it might be too late to tell Megatron how he really felt because Megatron already packed his stuff and planned on heading back to Kaon to be a math teacher at the high school there. Starscream had a job offer working with governmental science research in Iacon, but he was not sure if he should take the job at all. All he wanted to tell Megatron how he felt, but he could not even tell time because he was so shy and he did not knew if Megatron would return his feelings.

He thought about the job offer and pondered more about it. Based on the job description, it said that it will be to better Cybertron through science, but when he looked outside, it was the Autobots that treated the Decepticons as if they were worthless and should be offline, making Cybertron to be free from Deceptions. In other words, their goal is to make Cybertron to be like Nazi Germany on Earth, which he studied about in his earth history class.

Why Starscream pondered, he heard his comlink went off, "Rumble to Starscream." Rumble was one of his good friends along with his twin brother Frenzy.

"Starscream here, what is it?" he replied.

"If you are pondering about that job offer, I suggest that you DO NOT take it because it will involve doing experiments on Decepticon sparklings and I hate to break it you, but your younger triplet brothers Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust were deactivated after Ratchet got done with them."

"What happened to them?"

"It turned out that the Autobots attacked Vos and rounded up any sparklings that were 14 vorns old or younger, and since your younger brothers just turned 8 vorns old, they got rounded up and were used by Ratchet for experiments. Once Ratchet got done with them, he deactivated them."

Tears appeared in his optics because he was not home to protect his younger brothers. He knew what to do, if he could not protect his younger brothers, then he should do everything that he could do to protect all of the little Decepticon sparkings that he could, which means NOT to take this job.

After college graduation, while Megatron headed back to Kaon to start teaching, Starscream went to Iacon to tell Optimus that he will not take the job because he believes that it was wrong to kill anybody for any reason. He arrived at the Cybertronian Government building and went to Optimus's office, where Optimus and Prowl awaited for him.

"So, Starscream, are you going to take the job offer of improving Cybertron with science?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, I refuse to work in the Cybertronian government that advocates killing innocent Transformers, especially sparklings. Rumble told me that Ratchet offlined my 8 vorn old triplet brothers."

Optimus told him, "All Decpeticons should be deactivated, but since you had the highest marks at Crystal City Science Institute and Technology, I spared you because I hope that you will work for me, but you refused. You will work for me and if you still refused, I will have my men rape you in order for you to change your mind and if you still refused, I will force a sparkbond on you and you will obey every single command that I give you, even if it means ordering you to offline your love, Megatron."

Starscream could not believe this and how did Optimus knew that he loved Megatron when he could not even tell Megatron how he felt. Still, he held firm and told him.

"I still will not work with you, Optimus."

"Fine, have it your way, Starscream." Optimus turned to Prowl, who kneeled in front of Optimus, and told him, "arrest Starscream and place him in the harem dungeon in preparation for Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet to rape him and to get him ready for the sparkbonding."

Prowl simply told him, "Yes, my lord. I will do your bidding" Then he slapped the statis cuffs on him and took Starscream to the harem dungeon, where Optimus planned on abusing him and being nothing more than a sparkling bearer.

What Starsream did not know that both Rumble and Frenzy heard the conservation and contacted Megatron with the hopes that Megatron will save Starscream.

* * *

In Kaon, just before Megatron started teaching his first math class, he heard his comlink.

/Frenzy and Rumble to Megatron/

/Megatron here. What's up?/

/Optimus arrested Starscream for refusal to take the job offer. We told him not to take it because of what Ratchet did to his younger brothers./

Megatron knew who Rumble and Frenzy were referring to, Starscream's younger 8 vorn old triplet brothers Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge. He remembered how Starscream talked about them, beaming like a proud big brother to them.

/Why would the Autobots kill innocent sparklings?/ Megatron was now crying for the lost of his old roommate's brothers.

/It seems like that the Autobots want to purify Cybertron from all Decepticons./

/Is Starscream at the Iacon prison?/

/Yes and in the harem dungeon. The plan is for Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet to rape him to prepare for a forced sparkbonding with Optimus./

Now Megatron was furious. NO ONE SHOULD BE FORCED IN A SPARKBOND. He contacted the Constructicons because he knew that Scavender and Bonecrusher had bondmates and sparklings; Scavenger to Shrapnel and they have twin sons, Bombshell and Kickback and Bonecrusher to Drag Strip and they have a son, Wildrider, and they knew that that a sparkbond is precious and it must be saved for one special bondmate, not to be forced on.

All now he got to do is save Starscream before it is too late.


End file.
